


There lived a king

by mundanelion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, polish lullaby, polish!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanelion/pseuds/mundanelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek goes for a walk and Stiles starts to sing</p>
            </blockquote>





	There lived a king

**Author's Note:**

> A [prompt](http://nogitsuneofficial.tumblr.com/post/105396387269/what-if-stiles-and-derek-go-out-for-a-walk-or) from Nogi  
> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96ma4FWYa2M) which is used in this fic

Warm, summer sunlight was dropping on wooden floor in the loft. Stiles was lying on couch and looking at Scott playing with Isaac and Kira on x-box and Lydia with Allison looking through magazines. Boy looked through the window at sky and smiled sadly.

“Derek, wanna go for a walk?” he asked werewolf sitting on the other end of couch. Man raised his gaze at skinny boy and got up, reaching to him.

“Yeah, come on.” He answered and went straight to the doors. Stiles looked at him for a moment, then on Scott. Young alpha didn’t bothered to look at his best friend. Skinny boy snorted and walked toward the door.

 

 

They were walking through Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles looked at leaves lying on ground. Brown, dry leaves reminded him of his mother’s hair. Before he realised, his thoughts were galloping toward memories about his mother. Boy looked at Derek, which was now interested more in his surroundings.

“Był sobie król, był sobie paź I była też królewna…” Stiles stared singing, looking at his hand. He let his thought gallop towards memory of his mother singing him this lullaby.

“Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz, rzecz najzupełniej pewna.” He continued, not looking at werewolf near him.

“Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz, rzecz najzupełniej pewna.” Boy’s gaze dropped on tree in front of him.

“Kochał ją król, kochał ją paź, kochali ją oboje…” He felt his heart falling deeper in memories. This painful ones.

„I ona też kochała ich, kochali się we troje. I ona też kochała ich, kochali się we troje.” He sang further, feeling his throat tighten. He knew Derek can feel his sadness right now.

„Lecz srogi los, okrutna śmierć w udziale im przypadła…” Stiles started next line of lullaby. His thought stopped on one of last nights with his mother.

“Króla zjadł pies, pazia zjadł kot, królewnę myszka zjadła..” The boy couldn’t sing anymore, because of his tightening throat. He swallowed and looked at sky.

“Króla zjadł pies, pazia zjadł kot, królewnę myszka zjadła.” He made another step, glaring at darkening sky.

“Lecz żeby Ci, nie było żal, dziecino ukochana.” Stiles found courage to look at werewolf. Derek was looking at him with concern.

„Z cukru był król, z piernika paź, królewna z marcepana. Z cukru był król, z piernika paź, królewna z marcepana…” He finished song saying last lines, not being able to sing anymore. He raised his gaze at Derek and stopped. The werewolf looked at Stiles and boy smiled a little.

“My mom used to sing me this lullaby.” He answered trying to sound not as sad as he felt. Derek didn’t said a word, only reached his hand to skinny boy and hugged him tightly, kissing on forehead.

“It’s about King, Princess and Page. They love each other, but they end up dead. King was eaten by dog, Page by cat and Princess by mouse.” Stiles said and knew without looking, that Derek just frowned.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Werewolf answered, still holding boy in his arms.

“It’s lullaby. They didn’t die for real. Right?” He said sadly, pressing his cheek to man’s chest.

“Yeah, right..” Derek answered, caressing Stiles’ back.

“You have no heart… I hate you.” Stiles said and laughed silently, feeling warmth spreading across his body.


End file.
